


Three's a Crowd

by ryry_peaches



Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff without Plot, Flufftober, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryry_peaches/pseuds/ryry_peaches
Summary: Stevie hogs the covers.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949071
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober prompt 6: "Stop hogging the blankets!" Ft a group of people sharing one bed, which is something I love in real life and in fiction. (What can i say, I'm a cuddleslut.)

"Stop hogging the blankets," David gripes, tugging on the comforter.

"You stop!" Stevie tugs back, curling the edge of the blanket around herself.

"Both of you, stop," Patrick says, annoyed, from David's other side, where he's laying on his side, facing away from them both. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Yeah, some of us have work in the morning, David," Stevie says, poking him in the shoulder.

"Okay," he says defensively, "Wednesdays are my day off. It's not like you guys don't get days off."

"Hey, Stevie," Patrick says, "Are you sure you won't be more comfortable on the couch? Or at the motel?"

"Patrick," David chides. "The couch is a loveseat, it's not big enough to stretch out on. We can't ask Stevie to fuck up her knees like that."

"And the motel was fully booked tonight," Stevie adds. "And it was so kind of you and David to let me sleep here."

"Well, you can't control your building being fumigated." Patrick finally gives up on trying to sleep and flips over to face the two of them. "You know you're always welcome here, Stevie."

"Is she, though?"

Patrick and Stevie both swat lightly at David.

"What? I wouldn't have invited her if I'd known she was going to be such a little covers hog!"

Patrick sighs. "You two have shared a bed before," he points out, for all the good pointing out facts has ever done with the two of them.

"Well, Stevie never used to do this." David pointedly scoots as far away from her as he can — which is not very far — and snuggles into Patrick. "This is completely new behavior."

"You know that you're the only one here guaranteed not to lose covers in the middle of the night, right?" Patrick squeezes David's side, delighting in his little muffled yelp. "So really, shouldn't I be the one who gets to start a childish fight with Stevie?"

"I can take you," Stevie says, propping herself up long enough to glare at him from behind David before dropping back down.

"What if we all just go to sleep?" Patrick suggests, and gets matching grumbles in response.

They eventually do go to sleep, and when Patrick wakes up in the middle of the night, he's cold and uncovered, and David is wrapped around Stevie like an octopus — the same way he usually curls around Patrick.

Patrick rolls his eyes and goes to retrieve a spare blanket from the closet. Some things are just not worth a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @loveburnsbrighter


End file.
